


Feemotte

by Entwinedlove



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Episode: S01E19 Leave It To Beavers, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: While in the forest training, Nick and Monroe meet another Wesen. She's a little odd.





	Feemotte

As Nick was about to pull the trigger on his crossbow, he spotted something beyond his target. At the same time, Monroe inhaled deeply like he had caught the scent of something.

The something that had just walked into their clearing was a woman. Caucasian, petite in height, thin build. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up in half a bun, held up by a single hair chopstick that looked sort of like a branch. Nick thought that was weird; wouldn't it catch on her hair? Juliette had a few sets and hers were all smooth. The woman turned to face them and approached, smiling dreamily at them. Her light eyes had the start of wrinkles at the corners; she was probably in her early thirties.

Beside him, Monroe cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm, hi?"

"Hello there," the woman said. She had a British accent. What was she even doing out here? She was wearing jeans and hiking boots, a leather belt with different sized pouches on it, and an oversized blue sweater that hung off a pale, bare shoulder. She had a multi-chained necklace with corks as charms. In her hand was a magnifying glass and with it, she waved at his lowered crossbow and the fruit targets they had hung from the trees. "Doing a bit of training, hmm? I know how that can be." She looked down, seemingly in recollection, and her features shifted like he'd seen so many people do these days.

Her features became even thinner until her lips were just a downturned line, and her nose was sharp. Her cheekbones pushed further up and out, and her ears elongated into points. She looked up at him; her eyes had grown larger and the irises shimmered green. The most startling change in her appearance was the moth-like wings that emerged from behind her back. They were large and translucent with thin veins throughout each fragile membrane. They, too, shimmered an emerald green.

The sound of Monroe's feet shuffling in the leaves brought her appearance back to normal. All that was left after the Woge was the protuberant eyes he'd seen before.

"What brings you out here?" Nick said and then stumbled over his words to introduce himself. "I'm Nick Burkhardt, by the way. And this is Monroe." He gestured at the other man. He glanced over at the Blutbad to see him staring wide-eyed at the other Wesen.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said, just as ethereal as her Wesen appearance. She tucked her magnifying glass in a pouch on her belt. "I'm searching for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. I haven't found any yet, but I have found an infestation of Nargles. They're swarming all around you." She reached up, and in that way that women had, unfastened a single chain of her necklace with one piece of cork with quick ease. She handed it over to him, and he took it from her with the hand that wasn't holding the crossbow. She looked over at Monroe and added, "And your friend has a case of Wrackspurts. They gather around a person's ears and make their thoughts go fuzzy." She looked back at the weapon and then at the target. "I should let you get back to training. I have more forest to search as well."

Nick gestured at her with the hand that held the necklace, "Well, umm, good luck with your search." He was a bit confused; she didn't seem scared or worried he was a Grimm nor did she seem like she was going to attempt to kill him.

She smiled that dreamy smile at him again. "Thank you," she said and then she turned and skipped away. The tops of each hop seemed a bit higher than a normal person's would be.

Nick raised his eyebrows in disbelief before he looked at Monroe. Monroe had been watching the woman as well and then shook his head and looked at Nick. "Feemotte. Fairy Moth. Very rare; I've never met one before."

"She didn't seem very dangerous."

"Oh, no; they're very dangerous. Just..." Monroe shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "...only when provoked."

Nick looked back in the direction she'd gone. She was nowhere in sight. "Huh. Let's not provoke her then."


End file.
